This invention relates to the construction of wheel support brackets for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a wheel support bracket formed from a pair of integrated mirror image stampings for a strut type suspension system.
It well known in the automotive industry to form a wheel support bracket or knuckle for vehicle suspension systems from cast or forged metal. A disadvantage of such cast or forged support brackets is the increased mass such parts add to the vehicle unsprung weight.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,339 issued Jan. 1, 1985 to Mizumukai et al. discloses a two piece knuckle bracket for a automobile suspension strut made of sheet metal having low manufacturing costs and a light weight.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,601 issued Oct. 8, 1985 to Muller et al. discloses a stamped strut and spindle support for an independent wheel suspension system. A two-piece stamped support structure is shown having a spindle support member and a strut support member with the two members arranged as a unitary assembly in abutting relationship in the lower portion of the assembly. The assembly defines a conventional mounting base of locally doubled thickness for the wheel providing a cavity through which a drive unit such as a front wheel drive half shaft assembly may be operatively connected to the wheel.